The World is Falling in Love
by Shien-chan Freehdamiaseaa Mala
Summary: Semenjak kejadian beruntun yang menimpa orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, Malaysia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari realita. Bahkan orang yang ia cintai, dan adiknya, Singapore sekalipun. / Fail at summary. Warning: UKMalay slight/SingaMalay First fict!
1. Chapter 1

"Aku minta sama kalian untuk jangan deketin aku lagi. Atau sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk bisa menimpa kalian". / Fail at Summary.

**Desclaimer: I'm own nothing. Hetalia punya nya Hima-papa~ OC punya owner nya ^w^**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, aneh, abal, ngga jelas, Typo(s), Typo(s) everywhere.**

.

**UKMalay**

_The World is Falling in Love_

A/N: Hallo! Mala is here :3 Ini fict pertama Mala, TwT Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan. Maaf kalo chara nya pada OOC—termasuk Malaysia, yang Mala tau betul bagaimana tsundere-an nya- eh maksudnya sifatnya—RnR ya!~ Karena satu review akan membuat hati Mala terasa sangat berbinar-binar! ^w^

**Chapter 1 : Missfortune**

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Langkahnya terasa berat untuk kembali ke sekolah yang bahkan selama ini selalu menolaknya. Ia mempunyai prestasi yang cukup bagus, ia cukup akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Tapi barang menuju gerbang saja sudah terasa sangat sangat berat. Dan gadis berparas melayu itu selalu menginginkan hari-hari—selain hari sabtu dan minggu itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Namun apa boleh buat? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjalani hari-hari membosankan—dan menyakitkan—seperti biasa kembali datang kepadanya. Bahkan matahari sekarang seolah-olah mengejeknya, dan mengomel tentang dirinya dipagi hari ini.

Tap.

Kakinya berhasil menginjak di gerbang sekolah elit yang sangat terkenal, Gakuen Hetalia. Sekolah nya cukup besar, megah, dan murid nya juga tidak terlalu banyak dalam satu kelas. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada yang menarik. Seperti biasa, pikirnya. Seperti biasa, ya, sang ketua OSIS yang baru saja datang langsung disambut oleh sejumlah siswi dan dengan teriakan-teriakan gaje yang bisa membuat telingamu pecah mendengarnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke kelas yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Malaysia, _guten tag_! Kesesese!", Baru saja ia ingin berbelok setelah menyusuri koridor utama yang lumayan panjang, yang menuntunnya menuju kelas miliknya. Ia mendengar suara yang sudah seperti penyemangat hidupnya itu menyapanya lagi pagi ini. Gadis Melayu-Tionghoa itupun menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedang nangkring di pagar yang membatasi antara koridor dengan lapangan **[1] **dengan teman satu geng nya itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Malaysia itu sedikit tersenyum, melihat bahwa Prussia lah yang ia temui pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, bang", Ucap Malaysia berbalik menyapa sang personifikasi _Kingdom of Prussia _itu dengan senyum kecil menyungging di wajahnya. Pria bermata red-velvet itu membalas dengan sengiran khas nya, bermaksud membuat gadis di depannya sedikit tekekeh—maksudnya sedikit bersemangat karena seharusnya, Malaysia memang masih bersemangat. Prussia hanya berusaha menyemangati Personifikasi _Federation of Malaysia_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik itu. Dan Malaysia juga sudah menganggap Prussia sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Oh iya, tadi adikmu mencarimu kemana-mana", Ucap Prussia masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, bahkan ketika ia ingat bahwa tadi, selang waktu cukup lama, anak-anak sekelas Malaysia berkeliling sekolah, takut kalau Malaysia bersembunyi disuatu tempat dan tidak mau masuk ke kelas. Malaysia yang mendengar penjelasan Prussia hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah berlebihan saudara-saudaranya.

"Sebaiknya aku menemui mereka. Jumpa lagi, bang!", Seru Malaysia sambil berlalu dari hadapan Prussia dan teman-temannya—Spain dan France—Prussia yang sempat menangkap tadi Malaysia sedikit tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, membalasnya juga dengan senyum khas nya dan lambaian tangan.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Prussia~"

"Si! Padahal banyak yang tidak mau mendekat dengannya"

Prussia dibuat geli oleh ucapan dari kedua temannya itu, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah langit, "Kalian akan segera tau! Kesesese!"

Langkah kaki Malaysia membuatnya semakin dekat dengan kelas nya yang berada tepat di ujung koridor yang sangat panjang dan luas ini. Langkah kakinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah mendapatkan 'semangat' dari Prussia yang sudah seperti keluarga untuknya. Malaysia tersenyum. Beban dikepalanya perlahan terasa turun, membuat langkahnya semakin ringan. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Blok Sentral yang telah mengenalkannya dengan Prussia saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Italy dan pada saat itu Italy sedang latihan lari dengan Japan dan Germany. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Germany, Prussia langsung menyambut mereka berempat termasuk Malaysia. Semenjak saat itulah mereka semua akrab.

Tapi Malaysia tetap tidak boleh melupakan Singapore, yang merupakan satu rumpun sekaligus adik Malaysia sendiri. Malaysia dan Singapore sudah lama berteman, makanya jangan heran jika Malaysia satu-satu nya orang yang untuk curhat dengan Singapore—ya, karena melihat Singapore kerjaannya mandangin iPad terus-terusan dan seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan masalah yang menimpamu itu. Mendengar ucapan Prussia tadi, Malaysia langsung yakin, Singapore akan berdiri dari tempatnya—atau minimal menoleh ke arahnya, meninggalkan iPad nya barang sedetik hanya untuk memanggil namanya. Atau malah Philippines yang akan berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya? Entah. Malaysia hanya bisa menangkap respon Singapore.

Malaysia memutar knop pintu kelasnya, kemudian mendorong nya. Malaysia yang awal nya tidak mendengarkan kebisingan apapun, kini sedikit menyumbat telinga nya dengan jarinya sendiri. Sungguh pagi yang sangat bising seperti biasanya, ya itu lah yang kini Malaysia pikirkan. Tepat saat Malaysia membuka pintu tersebut, perhatian langsung tertuju pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu itu. Benar saja, Singapore langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan iPad miliknya. Namun ia terlihat mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Malaysia dan kembali duduk, ketika melihat seorang pria dengan curl mendekatinya. Ia pun kembali duduk, kembali memasanhkan headseat ke telinga nya yang sebenarnya tidak memutar lagu apapun dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan iPad kesayangannya itu.

"Kumusta ka, po?", Tanya Philippines kepada Malaysia dengan senyum yang luar biasa ceria seperti biasa. Malaysia membalasnya dengan tersenyum, seperti biasa, "Kabar baik"

"Aku kira ate tidak akan datang sekolah", Ucap Philippines yang membuat Malaysia terkekeh, "Bisa dihajar datuk **[2]** aku kalo ngga masuk sekolah", Philippines ikutan terkekeh karena ucapan Malaysia. Hening untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara selama hampir 5 menit, sampai pada akhirnya Malaysia membuka pembicaraan, "Tadi Singapore mencariku ya?", Tanya Malaysia ketika ia tidak sengaja melirik Singapore dari balik ekor matanya.

Philippines menoleh ke arah Singapore dibelakangnya, sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum ke Malaysia didepannya lalu mengangguk singkat, "Ya.. Singapore tadi mencari keseluruh sekolah. Sebaiknya, Ate samperin sana"

Malaysia mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendahului Philippines menuju bangku Singapore. Ia duduk menyendiri di antara kericuhan yang tengah terjadi di kelas ini. Malaysia menepuk pundak Singapore sebelum duduk di bangku di depan pria yang masih sibuk dengan iPad nya. "Singapore~", Panggil Malaysia. Membuat pria berkacamata itu melirik Malaysia daribalik kacamata miliknya. Ia pun melepaskan headseat bewarna putih miliknya dan meletakkan iPad nya di depannya. Bermaksud mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Malaysia.

"Kau kemana saja?", Tanya Singapore datar.

"Kau mencariku, ya? Kau mengkhawatirkan ku, 'kan? Terima kasih!", Seru gadis itu seraya tersenyum, pria itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengar respon yang ia terima. Yang sama seperti dugaannya, sebenarnya, "Bukan. Jangan GR", Ucap Singapore. Sukses membuat Malaysia kecewa lahir dan bathin.

"Trus?", Tanya Malaysia penasaran.

"Ada yang mencarimu"

Malaysia mengangkat tas sandang miliknya itu kemudian berjalan melangkah menjauh dari bangku nya yang terletak tepat dibelakang Brunei. Setelah ia mengatakan salam perpisahan—yang bersifat sementara—itu, langkah kakinya semakin yakin untuk berjalan meninggalkan Brunei, Myanmar, Singapore dan Philippines yang masih berada di kelas. Entah mereka masih menyusun buku, atau mereka malas untuk keluar sehingga menunda waktu berharga itu. Langkah kaki Malaysia terhenti ketika telinga nya mendengar jelas panggilan dari suara yang sangat ia kenali, "Ate! Aku dan Singapore mau pulang bareng dengan ate", Ucap pria itu sedikit bersemangat seraya menghampiri Malaysia yang sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu dengan Singapore di sampingnya.

"Ayo~", Ucap Malaysia seraya berjalan perlahan mendahului Philippines dan Singapore yang masih—berjalan dan mendekati Malaysia. Singapore hanya memperhatikan gadis manis itu dari belakang.

"Kak Malay? Kak Malaysia!", Panggil Singapore, membuat Malaysia langsung menoleh ke arah belakangnya dengan tatapan ngga-pake-teriak-juga-bisa-kan, "Ha?"

"Aku duluan dulu ya? Nanti tunggu aku di gerbang", Ucap Singapore seraya mengeluarkan iPad miliknya dari tasnya. Ia kemudian membuka lockscreen iPad miliknya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului mereka berdua—Malaysia dan Philippines—menuju ke suatu tempat yang bahkan kita ngga tau, 'kan?

Malaysia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian memperhatikan Singapore berjalan meninggalkan mereka, "Dia mau kemana?", Tanya Malaysia ke Philippines.

"Katanya ada urusan bentar, ate~", Jawab Philippines yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Malaysia.

Mereka pun berjalan perlahan sembari berbincang-bincang dan bercanda gurau sesekali. Bagi Malaysia, berdua dengan keluarga nya adalah momen yang tidak boleh ia tinggalkan. Sehingga ia sangat senang. Walaupun hanya dengan Philippines, tapi Malaysia sudah terbilang sangat senang. Apalagi kalau satu ASEAN berkumpul. Jangan tanya bagaimana. Yah, dia tsundere sih~

"Kak Malaysia! Philippines!"

Malaysia dan Philippines serempak menoleh berbarengan ke sumber suara ketika mereka baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah yang bermaksud menunggu Singapore yang dari tadi tak kunjung datang. Malaysia berjalan beberapa langkah ketika pria itu sudah dekat dengan nya, "Tarik nafas, Brunei. Ada apa?", Tanya nya ketika pria yang ia panggil Brunei itu sampai di hadapannya. Brunei menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap, "Singapore, kak"

"Singapore kenapa?", Tanya Philippines antusias

Brunei menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Mending kak Malaysia sama Philippines datengi aja. Singapore ada di UKS", Ucap Brunei membuat Malaysia langsung berlari kembali kedalam sekolah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Singapore. Ia khawatir dengan adiknya sendiri. Philippines yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tau, "Biarkan sajalah. Singapore hanya membutuhkan ate Malaysia. Ayo pulang, Brunei", Ucap Philippines seraya menarik tangan Brunei dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari sekolah.

"Singapore?", Panggil Malaysia ketika ia tepat sudah berada di depan pintu UKS dan tangannya sudah memutar knop pintu itu.

**To be continued, maybe~**

A/N :

Now Playing : -

Word(s) : 1,403

**Catatan Mala : [1] : Ituloh, yang biasanya ada di balkon atas QwQ Tapi ini dibawah, Mala ngga tau namanya TwT Supaya ngga jatuh, kan ada pembatasnya.  
[2] : Maksudnya boss nya Malaysia =w= Mereka 'kan sultan, panggilannya datuk, tehee~ \w)/**

Review please~ ^w^)/

_Sign_

_Mala 'Freehdamiaseaa_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku minta sama kalian untuk jangan deketin aku lagi. Atau sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk bisa menimpa kalian". / Fail at Summary.

**Desclaimer: I'm own nothing. Hetalia punya nya Hima-papa~ OC punya owner nya ^w^**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, aneh, abal, ngga jelas, Typo(s), Typo(s) everywhere.**

.

**UKMalay**

_The World is Falling in Love_

A/N: Hallo! Mala is back. Mala mau confess kalo Mala seneng banget dapat review nya TwT /lebayamatlu/ Mala kira bakal mentok(?) dua biji atau 1 biji itu review TwT  
Anuu, yang kemarin di review, menyuruh Mala untuk tidak menggunakan koma lagi setelah tanda petik.. eng, Maaf ya, Maya akan mencoba mengganti nya menjadi kalimat yang baik dan benar! ^w^ Terima kasih atas review nya (:

Dan.. Iya! XD Arthur itu Ketua Osis yang dikelilingi cewek-cewek :3

Sekali lagi terima kasih review nya ^w^)/

And, Happy reading QwQ

**Chapter 2 : Alone**

Pria berkacamata itu menghela nafas kesal. Ia terus-terusan memperhatikan kakak nya yang masih menangis. Ia duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sembari menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata menggunakan kedua tangannya. Malaysia tidak memperdulikan Singapore yang berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk berhenti meskipun nadanya sudah benar-benar kesal dan marah. Ia tidak peduli. Karena rasa takut ketika ia dimarahi Singapore dengan rasa takut nya dengan kondisi Singapore akibat dirinya ini tidak sama. Malaysia lebih memilih takut karena dimarahi Singapore ketimbang sekarang. Singapore menghela nafas kesal—sekali lagi—kemudian memutuskan untuk meletakkan iPad miliknya, kemudian dengan sedikit menyeret kaki kirinya ia berjalan mendekati Malaysia yang duduk tepat di depannya itu. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Malaysia. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai kecoklat-an milik Malaysia; menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Sudahlah, kak." Ucap Singapore berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang—bukannya tenang malah lebih kencang menangisnya ketika tangannya Singapore mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Malaysia. Singapore masih mencoba untuk sabar, menghadapi gadis yang keras kepala didepannya ini.

Dengan suaranya yang sedikit tersendat, Malaysia mengangkat wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya bahkan matanya yang juga sudah memerah, "H-Habisnya gara-gara aku kau jadi kayak gini." Isak Malaysia semakin kencang ketika Singapore menarik kepala Malaysia ke pundaknya—seraya masih mengelus surai milik Malaysia, Singapore mendongak. Mengingat kejadian itu.

Padahal Singapore baru saja hendak menyusul Malaysia dan Philippines yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi di gerbang sekolah. Langkah nya terhenti ketika tali sepatunya terlepas, membuatnya harus berjongkok untuk membenarkannya seperti sedia kala. Tapi ketika Singapore ingin menoleh, karena telinganya mendengar jelas langkah sepatu yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Sepatu itu malah melayang dengan cantiknya ke muka Singapore, membuat sang empunya jadi sedikit terhempas kebelakang. Sedikit saja. Mohon digaris bawahi. Singapore mengatur nafasnya, ia menaikkan kacamatanya—sebenarnya bermaksud mengecek keadaan kacamatanya. Singapore kurang yakin siapa yang tadi menendang wajahnya. Karena ketika Singapore mendongakkan kepalanya, Singapore melihat dua orang pria yang tinggi tegap. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tidak mengenal bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya.

Ia menyeka bibir nya yang sedikit berdarah dengan punggung tangannya, seraya mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia memang tidak ingin melawan. Kabur? Bukan bermaksud sebagai pengecut. Tapi Singapore malas mempunyai urusan pribadi seperti ini. Salah seorang dari pria di depannya, membawa sebilah bambu yang sudah dibelah dua. Dan salah seorang lagi, dengan sigap menyegal kaki Singapore, membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Ia memijak nya keras-keras. Membuat Singapore sedikit kesakitan. Dan sebilah bambu tadi, sukses memukul pergelangan kaki Singapore, berkali-kali hingga bambu tadi terbelah dua. Sebelum mengakhirinya, dengan menghempaskan botol kaca ke pergelangan kaki yang sama—pergelangan kaki kiri Singapore.

Singapore menghela nafas mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia sedikit bersyukur tadi England dan Japan lewat, menawarkan bantuan untuk dibawa ke UKS sebelum akhirnya menginformasikan ke Brunei yang tidak sengaja lewat, "Mungkin, kak. Besok aku ngga masuk sekolah dulu." Ucap Singapore seraya menjauhkan kepala Malaysia dari pundaknya. Membuat Malaysia langsung menoleh ke Singapore dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kakiku masih sakit. Aku malas kalau harus menyeret-nyeret nya." Ucap Singapore yang sukses membuat Malaysia sweatdrop, "DAN!" Singapore memberi tekanan, membuat Maya tersentak layaknya kucing yang ekornya dipijak.

"Kau besok kemana-mana jangan sendirian, kak. Bahkan kalau kau mau jumpai boss mu." Singapore mengambil ipadnya. Membuat Malaysia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa harus?"

"Supaya kau kalo pulang, tuh langsung pulang!" Jawab Singapore ngasal. Sehingga Malaysia langsung melemparkan bantal sofa didekatnya ke arah wajah Personifikasi Singapore itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malaysia menghela nafas. Bosan. Pikirnya. Gadis Melayu itu menopang dagunya, menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia mengingat apa yang biasa ia lakukan kalau seadainya ada Singapore disini. Tentu saja, menjahilinya. Tapi sekarang? Kira-kira siapa yang bisa ia jahilin? Philippines? Coret. Brunei? Dia terlalu polos untuk dijahilin. Vietnam? Tidak tidak. Malaysia masih saying nyawa. Thailand? Err—sepertinya tidak. INDONESIA! Seketika pun muncul sebuah bola lampu di atas kepala Malaysia. Ia membunyikan bola lampu tersebut, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas. Murid-muridnya berantakan. Maklum, masih jam istirahat. Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja kayu di depannya. Jari telunjukknya, ia ketuk-kan di meja itu beberapa kali. Malaysia masih bosan. Namun enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Menghela nafas kesal, ia pun mengambil beberapa batang cadburry miliknya lalu menyelipkannya di saku kemeja sekolah miliknya. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, semuanya sibuk pada aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi anehnya, Malaysia seharian ini belum melihat Indonesia, kakak kembarnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas, kemana? Entahlah. Berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengatasi kebosanan yang terus melanda dirinya sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin Malaysia akan mengomel seharian penuh ke Singapore sepulang sekolah nanti.

Malaysia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sama seperti yang ia lalui tadi pagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari bangku yang kosong. Yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya sembari memakan cadburry yang sengaja ia bawa. Pandangannya tertuju kepada Brunei dan Philippines yang duduk berduaan sambil memegang sebuah buku yang sepertinya mereka baca berdua.

Philippines yang menyadari Malaysia memperhatikan mereka berdua itu langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Brunei pun langsung menoleh ke Malaysia, tersenyum lembut dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. Malaysia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan kepada kedua insan berlainan gender yang tengah berduaan itu. Sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari bangku kosong.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Malaysia melirik sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, terletak dibawah Pohon Sakura yang rindang. Membuat pemandangan disana sedikit lebih indah dari biasanya. Gadis itu pun berjalan perlahan ke arah bangku itu tanpa menunggu ada yang akan duduk disana. Ia pun langsung duduk di bangku itu. Mengeluarkan cadburry dari saku kemeja nya. Dan berusaha mencari seseorang yang sekiranya ia kenal untuk ia ajak berbincang berdua.

"Malaya?"

Suara itu membuat Malaysia langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut—tepatnya dibelakangnya. Ia menemukan seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Japan—ia melirik Malaysia dengan sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatnya kepada sang personifikasi Malaysia yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Konnichiwa, Mareshia-san." Sapa Japan ramah seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Malaysia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke England disebelahnya yang dari tadi terus-terusan memperhatikan Malaysia, membuat Japan berdehem singkat, membuat England dan Malaysia sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, melihat respon kedua personifikasi yang sama-sama tsundere di depannya.

"Ano.. Iggirisu-san, Mareshia-san. Sumimasen, saya duluan ya." Gadis itu kembali membungkukkan badannya singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua—entah kemana, sepertinya ke perpustakaan? Atau kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Malaysia memecah keheningan. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata barang untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan. Dan pada akhirnya Malaysia pun mengalah, mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata singkat yang sepertinya cukup untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. England hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku yang Malaysia dudukin.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya England. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, berlawanan dari Malaysia.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik." Jawab Malaysia memandang lurus kedepan. Tatapannya juga kelihatan kosong dan hampa. England langsung menoleh ke Malaysia, menyadari ada yang aneh darinya. Seperti bukan Malaysia yang ia kenal 56 tahun yang lalu.

Malaysia menghela nafas, dan pada akhirnya membuka bungkus cadburry yang ia pegang tadi. England terkekeh menyadari kalau ia salah. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk sedikit berjauhan dengan Malaysia. Gadis melayu itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan ketika menyadari noda cokelat lengket disekitar bibirnya, menyadari hal itu England yang disebelahnya menggeser duduknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Malaysia, menjulurkan tangannya dan membersihkan noda cokelat disekitar bibir dengan ibu jarinya—membuat pipi Malaysia bersemu merah, "Kau makan saja seperti anak kecil." England masih fokus membersihkan noda cokelat di sekitar bibir Malaysia.

Malaysia menggembungkan pipinya, tidak terima akan ucapan England barusan. Membuat England tertawa sedikit lebih keras ketika ia menjauhkan wajah dan tangannya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku disebelahnya. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa menit. Kali ini tidak dipecahkan oleh Malaysia. Melainkan bel pertanda kelas mulai lah yang mecahkannya.

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Saling melemparkan senyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Malon!"

Malaysia sedikit tersentak.

**To be continued, maybe~**

A/N :

Now Playing : Alones - Aqua Timez

Word(s) : 1.299

Review please~ QAQ Kok menurut Mala, makin kemari makin aneh ya? QwQ

_Sign_

_Shien-chan Freehdamiaseaa Mala_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku minta sama kalian untuk jangan deketin aku lagi. Atau sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk bisa menimpa kalian". / Fail at Summary.

**Desclaimer: I'm own nothing. Hetalia punya nya Hima-papa~ OC punya owner nya ^w^**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, aneh, abal, ngga jelas, Typo(s), Typo(s) everywhere.**

.

**UKMalay**

_The World is Falling in Love_

A/N: Hallo! Mala kembali. Maaf ya, Mala sudah lama nggak update .w. Soalnya Mala sedang disibukkan dengan liat-liat informasi SMA dan Universitas :'v Maaf ya, dan ini juga Mala paksa nulis ketika sedang dilanda WB TTwTT Huhu, dan Mala bakal usahakan update secepatnya~ ^^

**Chapter 3 : Little by Little**

"Malon!"

Suara tersebut membuat gadis berparaskan Melayu itu mempercepat langkah nya menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau mendapat ocehan panjang lebar karena baru saja duduk berdua dengan England. Karena, ya. Malaysia saja melarang hubungan Indonesia dengan Nethereland. Bagaimana pula Indonesia tidak melarang hubungannya dengan England? Baru saja Malaysia ingin berbelok, tangan Indonesia langsung menepuk pundak Malaysia dan menariknya agar ia tidak pergi sebelum mendengar ucapan dari Indonesia. Malaysia hanya bisa melihati Indonesia dengan tatapan 'apa-sih-ndon-liatin-gwe-kayak-gitu' Indonesia kemudian langsung _to the point_. Seperti nya ia disuruh oleh Singapore untuk menjagainya selama ia tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Ia kemudian menarik Brunei yang—tidak sengaja—lewat di antara mereka berdua dengan tampang—sangat—tidak berdosa.

"Si Indon mau ngomong. Dengerin ya." Ucapnya sebelum ia melipir pergi dari hadapan Indonesia yang sepertinya mulai horror.

Malaysia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan menghindari Indonesia dan Brunei. Malangnya Brunei yang langsung kena kata-kata tajam nya Indonesia yang seharusnya di lampiaskan kepada adiknya, Malaysia. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya, untuk segera melupakan kejadian tadi dan memulai pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun bukannya langsung duduk, Malaysia malah berniat untuk kembali meninggalkan kelas tersebut setelah mendengar suara Sabah memanggilnya, "Kak Malaysia, sini!"

Mau tak mau, dia harus mendekati Sabah yang sedang dikerumunin Philippines, Myanmar dan Laos. "Kenapa?" Tanya nya malas.

"Ini, ate. Si Sabah ramalan nya akurat banget!" Seru Philippines seraya menoleh ke Malaysia. Malaysia hanya memandang keempat orang itu dengan pandangan malasnya. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu kartu remi yang tersebar di meja di depan Sabah. Ia memperhatikan kartu itu sebelum memberikannya ke Sabah. Belum sempat Sabah berkata, Malaysia sudah meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Dan memilih untuk segera duduk di bangku nya, karena bisa saja guru akan segera datang.

"Ate Malaysia gak tertarik po?" Tanya Philippines. Laos hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, gadis kecil itu pun mengambil kartu yang tadi di pilih Malaysia, "Sabah, ini artinya apa?" Laos menunjukkan 9 Sekop. Membuat Sabah sedikit terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Laos hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akhirnya menoleh ke Myanmar yang malah melakukan hal yang sama kepada Laos, "Oh, iya, kuya Singapore gak datang?" Tanya Philippines tersadar.

Laos menggeleng, "Dia sedang sakit." Gadis itu menoleh ke Malaysia yang terlihat lesu, "Makanya kak Malaysia keliatan gak punya semangat."

"Jadi gara-gara kuya Singapore yang ngga dating po?" Tanya Philippines yang dibalas anggukan oleh Laos, gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Padahal mereka—"

"—Kerjaannya berantem mulu." Ucap Sabah, memotong ucapan Philippines.

"Tapi masih mending. Daripada kak Malaysia sama kak Indonesia?" Seketika mereka bertiga langsung bungkam, karena apa yang dikatakan Laos memang benar, se-sering apa pun Malaysia dan Singapore bertengkar, saling salah menyalahkan, tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka masih lebih baik ketimbang hubungannya dengan Indonesia.

"Ada yang liat Indonesia, gak?"

Laos, Philippines, Sabah secara serentak menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ada satu hal yang tersirat di pikiran mereka siapa-pria-itu. Personifikasi juga? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengenalnya?

"Kuya Indonesia ada di luar." Teriak Philippines kepada pria itu, membuat Laos langsung menarik kerah seragam Philippines.

"K-Kenapa langsung diberi tau sih?" Protes Laos kepada Philippines yang memasang wajah 'TwT'

"Iya, kak Phils. Harus nya 'kan Tanya dulu itu siapa." Ucap Sabah yang menekuk lututnya di samping Laos yang sedang menggembungkan pipi kirinya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Philippines masih memasang wajah seperti tadi, "M-Maafkan aku, ate. Aku tidak tau po." Ucap Philippines seraya sujud beberapa kali ke arah Laos dan sabah secara bergantian.

Laos menghela nafas panjang, "Yaudahlah." Ia pun bangkit untuk melihat siapa pria itu. Tapi ia berdiri dengan kekosongan, melihat pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Laos melirik Vietnam yang sedang menopang dagunya dan melirik ke segala arah dari tadi, "Kak, tadi Nampak pria yang di sana itu gak?" Tanya Laos seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

"Pria mana? Ngga ada, tuh. Dari tadi 'kan ngga ada siapapun disana."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Aku duluan ya~"

"Ate Malaysia, mau pulang bareng po?"

"Ah, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu. Kalian boleh pulang duluan." Ucap Malaysia yang sedang membereskan buku-buku nya dan memasukkan nya kedalam tasnya. Philippines menganggukkan kepalanya, ia pun berjalan perlahan mendahului Malaysia—diikuti Brunei di sampingnya keluar kelas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Malaysia masih berkutik dengan tas nya. Ia berhenti ketika melihat seisi kelas sudah sepi. Seraya menghela nafas pelan, ia meragu saku kemeja nya dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku masih di sekolah. Mau ku bawakan sesuatu?'

Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat yang akan ia kirim untuk Singapore. Setelah menerima pemberitahuan bahwa pesan itu terkirim, ia langsung menyandangkan tasnya di bahunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia akan ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya. Malaysia menyelipkan tangannya di saku kemeja nya, sambil sedikit bersenandung ia melakahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya tadi.

"Sepi ya." Gumamnya saat ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan yang benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada orang disana. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke perpustakaan yang kosong itu. Ia kembali bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan memperhatikan jenis-jenis buku yang tersusun rapi menurut jenis dari bahasan buku-buku itu. Ia berusaha mencari jenis buku yang tepat untuk membantunya mengerjakan soal yang sangat menumpuk dan berat dari gurunya itu. Membuatnya seakan pecah kepala hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana guru super _killer _itu memberikan pekerjaan rumah yang harus selesai selama dua hari.

_Dddrrttt…_

Merasakan getaran yang ia tau betul itu membuatnya langsung mengambil ponselnya. Sepertinya yang ia duga, pesan masuk dari Singapore.

'Aku sudah makan. Kau cepat pulang saja.'

Malaysia manyun, ia benar-benar tidak puas dengan balasan itu. Setelah mengunci _lockscreen_ handphone nya, ia kembali meletakkannya kedalam saku kemeja nya. Mood nya retak, hancur berkeping-keping, bersamaan dengan terbenturnya kepala nya dengan bahu seorang pria yang sedang memperhatikan Malaysia.

Eh? Pria?

"Aduh—" Ia mengaduh pelan seraya mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sakit. Malaysia mendongakkan kepalanya, menyadari pria yang ia tabrak lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh, kau belum pulang?" Pria itu memperhatikan Malaysia. Malaysia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, "Aku baru mau pulang. Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya nya.

"Aku juga baru mau pulang." Ia terkekeh pelan. Mata hijau yang cerah dan menyejukkan itu membuat Malaysia menundukkan kepalanya. Mata itu terlalu cerah untuk ia lihat. Mungkin ia bermimpi sekarang. Bahkan mimpi pun tak ingin mempertemukannya dengan pria di depannya. Ya. Siapa lagi? Kalau bukan seorang England. Tapi dalam hati ia tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia senang. Ia bahkan tak ingin bangun kalau ini benar-benar mimpi, "Mau pulang bareng?" Ajaknya.

Malaysia mengangguk ragu, "Mungkin aku tidak akan menolak." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

England pun berjalan perlahan di samping Malaysia, keluar dari perpustakaan yang sepi itu, "H-Hei, England?" Panggil Malaysia pelan, membuat England menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Iya?"

"Tanganmu luka. Kenapa?"

England buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya yang di balut perban, terdapat bekas-bekas lebam di sekitarnya—dengan cara menutupinya dengan lengan panjang nya yang tadi ia lipat ke atas, "Bukan apa-apa. Tadi ada pria aneh yang mendatangiku."

"Pria aneh? Siapa?"

"Entahlah."

**To be continued, maybe~**

A/N :

Now Playing : -

Word(s) : 1.136

_Sign_

_Shien-chan Freehdamiaseaa Mala_


End file.
